Why You?
by b2bbrules3326
Summary: Ron and Hermione have to fake dating to cover for the fact that they kissed to heal an injury caused by a fight Ron got into with Hermione's ex, leading to trouble when Ron's secret girlfriend finds them kissing... Pre HBP
1. The Fight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Most of thecharacters, Hogwarts, and many of the spells and objects belong to J. K. Rowling, as i'm sure you know if you are reading Harry Potter fanfics! :)**

**The Fight**

Ron Weasley couldn't wait to pick up Hermione for the rest of the summer; they would have so much fun! Harry was coming too, but he couldn't come for another week because the Dursleys were on vacation and had left Harry with a Muggle. He was sitting in his kitchen waiting for his dad and brothers to be ready to leave. He knew they were going to be late, since George had 'accidentally' knocked the bucket of Floo Powder off the mantle piece this morning they couldn't go by Floo Powder, the fastest way for wizards who can't apparate to get places. Luckily, the Ministry of Magic had an extra car that they were able to use.

"Hurry up guys!" Ron yelled up the stairs just as his dad reached the bottom, "Dad, do Fred and George _really_ need to drive me? They only want to tease me."

"Yes Ron, they have to," Mr. Weasley smiled at his youngest son; "Your mother and I have a meeting and no other way would be legal."

"Ready to go pick up your girlfriend Ron?" the twins grinned at him from the stairs.

_And it starts. _Ron thought, out loud he said, "Shut up guys."

* * *

The ride over to Hermione's was torture. Fred and George seemed to have taken a long time to come up with ways of bugging Ron. For one they wouldn't stop talking about his 'girlfriend' or taunting him about random things. He hoped they would die down once Hermione was in the car with them. Fat chance! Frustrated, he looked out the window and saw with relief that they were in Hermione's neighborhood. 

The car drove up Hermione's street and stopped at her house. Ron got out of the car (with a bit of difficulty, because Fred was on the side that had the door and didn't want to get out of his way) and went up the walk to the house. Halfway up he stopped, Hermione was on the porch with a boy. Kissing a boy. Ron turned and quietly ran back to the car. The twins gave him a questioning look, but didn't ask any questions as he leaned up against the car waiting for them to break apart. Why did he feel so crushed and down, and why couldn't he swallow? Hermione could have a boyfriend, what did he care? Why was he getting these feelings, and why did he want to punch that boy so badly? This was Hermione, not Ginny! When they finally stopped making out, he started up the walkway again. He decided to pretend he hadn't seen anything but them talking.

Hermione Granger stood in front of her mirror, trying to get her bushy brown hair untangled. _This is hopeless! _She thought, but she kept working at it anyway. She really wanted to look good when Ron and his dad came to get her. She was going to spend the last month of summer there. Harry and Ron were her two best friends from Hogwarts and she couldn't wait to see them again. She finished doing her hair and went to make sure the fireplace was pretty clean, sure that the Weasleys would come by Floo Powder. She looked up at the clock, they were late; she sighed and went over by her trunk to wait.

She had only been sitting there for a minute when she heard a knock on the door. She opened it and saw Nick Smith. Nick had been Hermione's summer love. They had done everything together, but not very long ago he had told her that he wasn't ready to have a girlfriend and they hadn't talked since. So what was he doing here?

"Um, hi Hermione," Nick sounded kind of shy.

"Hi Nick," she replied eyeing him warily. There was a long pause, then, more to break the silence then anything, "Um, did you want something?"

"Oh, right, um," he stuttered, "Well, my mom said that you were leaving, and I wanted to um, say goodbye."

"OK, well, goodbye," she said, relieved. She had thought he was going to try to get back together with her, "Now you've said it, you can leave."

"Well, actually, there was something else." He said looking kind of nervous, "Uh, could we talk outside?" Hermione agreed, even though her parents had left to go to work and weren't home, the breeze outdoors would be good. They went out and sat on the porch swing.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" Hermione looked at Nick. He didn't say anything, but sat there and looked at her. _He's acting kind of strange_ she thought, smart as she was she didn't see what was coming. He moved closer, she moved to the end of the bench. He moved right next to her, he then looked at her again. _If he's going to tell me something he better hurry up, _she thought. She heard a couple cars go by as they waited, and then he leaned closer. She had been facing the other way, so it was a surprise to her when she turned around to find their noses almost touching. He moved closer still, and pulled her into an amazing kiss, that turned into them making out on the swing. After a few minutes, she realized what she was doing and pulled away from him.

"Nick, we're over, we've been over for weeks. Please don't ask me to take you back. I can't do that, you were right we weren't meant to be together." Hermione pleaded. Nick sighed and backed off a little bit.

"Who's _that_?" He asked accusingly, looking out at the lawn.

Hermione looked down the walkway to see who Nick had seen. She saw a tall boy with red hair and freckles. Ron! She had totally forgotten that he was coming! What should she do, she hadn't told Ron or Harry about Nick, what would she say now? What would she do?

"Hi Ron," she called out cheerily. _At least he didn't see us kissing, _she thought with relief.

"Hey Hermione," Ron said back, coming up the porch steps, "What's up?"

"Nothing really, I guess." She shrugged.

"Wait, Hermione I thought you said you weren't going to d—" Nick snapped.

"Nick," she quickly interrupted, Nick was about to say 'date anyone else this summer' and she didn't know how Ron would take that. "This is Ron Weasley, one of my friends from school." She emphasized the word 'friends', "Ron, this is Nick Smith."

"Oh!" Nick warmed up a little bit and stuck out his hand to shake. Reluctantly, Ron shook it. Hermione noticed that Ron didn't seem to like Nick very well. Luckily Fred and George bounded up the walkway.

"Hiya Hermione!" Fred exclaimed.

"Want to try a toffee?" George asked. Hermione looked up at Ron, who shook his head.

"Un, no thanks," she said, "Would you two go inside and get my trunk, it's by the fireplace." Fred and George agreed and went in to get it.

"Hermione, do you always let this guy make your decisions for you?" Nick asked curtly, nodding his head at Ron.

"I don't make decisions for her!" Ron glared at Nick.

"Yeah? Well, I asked Hermione a question, and you answered for her now didn't you?" Nick yelled back ignoring Hermione's pleas to both of them to stop.

"Yeah well at least I'm not trying to be cool by putting everyone down." Ron yelled, "Oh, and reality check, being a big jerk, well it only makes people hate you, so if you even want to be worthy for a girl like Hermione to look at you—" That was it, Nick punched Ron hard in the stomach, knocking him over.

"RON!" Hermione screamed running over to him, "Stop Nick! STOP!" She tried to get Nick off while he continued to punch Ron as much as he could. Fred and George appeared at that moment, and taking one look at the scene (Ron on the ground, Nick beating him up, and Hermione pulling Nick, trying to get him away from Ron) they dropped the trunk and ran over. They pushed Hermione back and each grabbed one of Nick's arms, pulled him off their brother and dragged him to the other side of the porch. They each raised a fist to punch him.

"Fred! George! NO!" The twins turned around still holding Nick. Hermione had fallen backwards onto Ron, and was now trying to get off him without hurting him, which was hard, because Nick seemed to have bruised him pretty badly and broken his arm. "Don't hurt him."

"But Hermione," Fred exclaimed, "Look what he did to our brother!"

"Guys," Ron said weakly, when Hermione had finally managed to get of him, "Just let him go."

George turned to Nick, "If you know what's good for you, you'll get out of here now!" As soon as he was released Nick ran to Hermione, and forced her into a kiss making sure that Ron could see, and making sure that Hermione was between him and Fred and George. Then he ran as fast as he could away. The twins glared after him. Hermione looked at Ron, he looked like he wanted to kill Nick, but she thought that she could also see hurt in his eyes – but no, Ron was just in a lot of pain she tried to convince herself, and it worked, she thought. But then, why couldn't she meet his eyes?

"You OK, Ron?" Fred asked. Hermione ran over to try to help Ron, but he pushed her away and wouldn't talk to her so George fixed him up as well as he could. When George finished, Ron still had some bruises, but it was the best he could do. They got in the car, Fred and George up front, and Ron and Hermione in the back seat with her trunk, (there was no back compartment in the car) which didn't leave enough room for two people to sit comfortably next to each other.

"You know George," Fred said loudly when Ron and Hermione had complained about this for 5 minutes, "I reckon if they don't shut up soon, Mum'll understand if we're a little late because we had to pull over and put Hermione on Ron's lap to stop them complaining about having no space." That shut them up right away. For a long time, Fred and George talked in whispers, while Hermione tried to talk to Ron. Ron however, was still too upset at her for the first time he had seen her kiss Nick (_Why? _He kept wondering) and his experience with Nick now didn't help much.

Finally, towards the end of the ride Ron spoke, "Hermione?"

"Yeah?" she replied, happy that Ron was speaking to her, but nervous— she knew what he was going to say.

"Who the bloody hell was that Nick guy?" he asked dreading the answer, "And, why did he kiss you?"

She had been afraid of this, "Um… Nick is… well, was… sort-of my… boyfriend this summer, but we broke up a week ago. I guess he wanted to make you jealous or something, so he kissed me."

"What? HE WAS YOUR BOYFRIEND? You went out with that loser? And– why would it make me jealous if he kissed you?"

Hermione ignored the first two questions, "Well, you saw how he acted when you came up to the porch, he thought… well, that we were… you know… dating." She hesitated before adding, "Or at least thought that you liked me."

"WHAT?" Ron was surprised, "Why?"

"Because you were acting like it little bro," George called from the front seat, "You should have seen your face when he kissed her."

"Or when you saw them sitting together on the swing–" Fred joined in.

"–Or when she introduced you two–"

"–Or when you came back to the car after you went up the first time and they didn't see you–"

"–Assuming that you saw them." Hermione gasped, no, he couldn't have come up earlier, that would mean he had seen…. She looked at Ron, he was biting his lip.

"Ron, when did you come up the first time?" she asked.

"Earlier"

"When specifically, what were we doing?"

"Um… you were… um…" he didn't want to say it, "Well… you were on the swing… and you were… um… making out." He said the last two words as quickly as he could.

"Oh my gosh," she quickly put her head in her hands.

Fred looked from Ron to Hermione, "You were making out with that jerk? Ron, why'd you come back? Why didn't you give that guy a good smack up the-"

"Fred!" Ron slammed his head on the window. I'll kill you! and right now he really wanted to.

(Later) They got home after riding the rest of the way in awkward silence. When they pulled up in front of the Burrow, they were greeted by Ginny.

"Hi Hermione!" she exclaimed, and then to everyone, "What took you guys so long?" It was an innocent question, but they all tensed up none-the-less.

"Uh, we had some trouble finding Hermione's house," Ron lied.

"Hermione dear," Mrs. Weasley came out of the kitchen and wrapped her into a huge hug, "How have you been? Oh, look how you've changed!" It was true; she had changed a lot over the summer. She had found an easy way to fix her hair so it wouldn't be as bushy as it normally was, she had started wearing a little bit of make-up, and she had matured a lot. She beamed as Mrs. Weasley went on, "My! You've gotten even more beautiful than when I last saw you!"

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley." She replied, and she looked around at everyone. After Mrs. Weasley's comment, everyone had turned around to look at her. Ginny hadn't seen her because Hermione had been in a hug the whole time she was there, and the boys hadn't really looked at her because they were too busy with the fight. "Why is everyone looking at me?"

"Well… because…" Ron stuttered, "You're… mum was… we… you—"

"What Ron's trying to say is that Mum's right, you have changed a lot—" Fred started.

"—and that he agrees with her that you're beautiful." George finished.

"What? I never said that!" Ron denied.

"But you thought it!" Ginny joined in. She knew that her brother liked Hermione; probably the only people who didn't know were Ron and Hermione. Ron didn't say anything, but glared at his siblings; Hermione smiled, did Ron really think she was beautiful?

"Come, come now dears," Mrs. Weasley chirruped, breaking the silence that had fallen, "Supper is almost ready. Ginny, please help Hermione bring her things up to your room. Fred, George, please get rid of the boggart in the basement, Ron went down their earlier and was frightened terribly."

"I didn't know it was a boggart, I didn't know there was one down there," Ron muttered.

Mrs. Weasley continued "Ron, come inside and for heavens sake do something about your room. I walked in there today and nearly fell down the stairs coming out." Giggling, the two girls dragged the trunk up the houses narrow stairs. Once Hermione's things were all in Ginny's room, the two girls flopped down on the beds (Mrs. Weasley always put an extra bed in when someone else stayed with them).

"So Ginny," Hermione said, "How's life been for you?"

"Alright, I guess," Ginny replied, "But Fred and George always need test subjects for their new creations, and unfortunately, Ron and I are the victims."

"Why don't you just say you don't want to?" Hermione wondered.

"This is Fred and George we're talking about." Ginny pointed out, "Do you really think they would let us just say no? NO! There's always either a threat, or they just force us to, they're bigger than us so it's really quite easy for them to get their way."

"That's terrible!" Hermione exclaimed, "Just because you're the youngest, shouldn't mean you get picked on all the time. You have it bad!"

"Not really actually, compared to the stuff they do to… never mind." Ginny looked nervous.

"What?"

"Nothing, forget I said anything."

Later: After dinner that night Mr. and Mrs. Weasley said that they needed to run a few errands and they left, leaving Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione alone in the living room, Ginny and Hermione reading, Fred and George plotting about what to do for their next product, and Ron drawing. After about ten minutes, Hermione heard Ron yelp and drop his quill. She looked up and gasped, "George, what spell did you use on Ron at my house?"

"Oh, um, the recuperatium spell. Why?"

"Well, I don't think it was permanent."

"Wha-" George looked up, "Oh boy."

Fred and Ginny then looked up and Ginny screamed, "RON! Ron what happened to you?" But Ron just moaned and clutched his arm.

"Oh my gosh!" Hermione shrieked turning to Fred and George, "Do something! He's got bruises all over and his arm just re-broke!"

"What do you suggest we do?" Fred yelled, "The spell George did was the strongest spell we know for that kind of thing!"

"GO LOOK IT UP!" Hermione roared, "NOW! HE'S GOING THROUGH THIS PAIN AGAIN BECAUSE OF YOU! YOUR MUM MUST HAVE A SPELL BOOK THAT HAS THAT KIND OF SPELL IN IT!"

"OK, OK we're going, keep your hair on!" Fred and George scurried out to find a book.

Hermione then turned to Ginny, who looked like she was going to start screaming again, "Ginny, we'll explain it all in a minute, but you've got to stay calm and not scream okay?" Ginny nodded but still looked scared. Hermione then ran over to Ron, "Do you need us to stay here until Fred and George find a spell?" Ron shook his head slowly, so Hermione turned back to Ginny, "Go see if Fred and George have found anything, then bring back some ice." Then she ran upstairs to her trunk and began rifling through it. _I've got to have something _she thought franticly _I've got to have packed it! _She sighed with relief as she pulled out a large scarf and ran back to the living room where she found Ginny back by Ron's side, holding an ice pack up to his arm. "Did they find anything?"

Ginny looked up, "The only thing they could find was a potion. They're making it now."

"OK, how are you doing Ron?"

He looked up at her, "Not so good, it's worse then the first time, and is hurting more and more by the minute."

"Is it just you arm?"

"Mostly"

"OK, here, this might help, but you need to stand up first." The girls helped him up and Hermione tied the scarf like a sling. After a few minutes in which Hermione explained everything to Ginny, Fred and George came in with a small vial.

"That's not very much," Ginny said, eyeing it warily, "Do you think it will do it?"

"We hope! See, we kind of need something of the jerk that did this to him, for it to fully work," George said slowly.

"What? But, we don't have anything of Nick's! And he's a Muggle, what would we say? 'Oh, hey Nick, I know I never told you this, but I'm a witch, and I need something from your body for a potion; would you help me out?' real good plan." Hermione said sarcastically, "That's the only potion you could find?"

"Yeah, but we researched this in sixth year and there is a way to make it work without anything _directly_ from him, but—"

"But what?" Hermione asked warily.

"Well, to make a long story short, you'd have to kiss him," Fred finished.

"What?" Hermione and Ron exclaimed together.

"I think we want to hear the long story Fred," Ginny said.

"Well, since Nick —that is his name right? — was Hermione's boyfriend and they kissed a few times today—"

"—as well as how many other times before today, if she kisses Ron, it will give him what he needs since because he kissed Hermione, his saliva resides in her—" George continued. ("Eew!" the girls exclaimed.)

"—so the only way to make Ron better before Mum and Dad come home and see him is if she kisses him," Fred finished.

Ron and Hermione eyed each other warily. "You mean there's no other way?" Hermione asked anxiously, "You're absolutely sure?"

"Well, the potion wouldn't fix that arm without the kiss, but it would fix all the bruises," George answered slowly.

"But, there has to be an un-breaking spell that you could do!" Hermione half-asked in a panic.

"Not if we use this potion, and there aren't any spells that really work for all these bruises," Fred said calmly.

"Hey Ron," Ginny suddenly piped up, "What do you think about this?"

All eyes turned to Ron, "Um… I think, um… I don't mind keeping the arm then! I can hide it from Mum and Dad."

Fred looked alarmed, "Bad idea Ron! They always know when something's wrong."

"Well, if Hermione helps me keep it hidden… then won't it work?"

George looked at the book, "Well, if we give it to him now, you'll have a week to change your mind."

Hermione tried to take it all in, "So if I don't kiss him now, but in like three day Mrs. Weasley starts getting suspicious, I could kiss him then and it would still work?"

"Yup" the twins said together.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other, "Wait?" Ron asked.

"Wait" she replied.

"OK, it's your choice," said Fred, looking skeptical.

"Here Ron, drink it" George said, handing the potion to him.

"Right—ok" Ron took a deep breath and gulped down the potion, "Ugh!" he made a face, "It's horrible!"

"But it's working," Ginny pointed out. And indeed it was; the bruises and cuts were all disappearing. "Ron, you sure you don't want to fix that arm now?"

"Well, um, yeah, I'm— I'm sure."


	2. Misunderstandings

**Misunderstandings**

As the week went on, Ron's arm got worse. Every morning Fred and George would show up in his room to try to convince him to get Hermione and fix it, but he refused. Hermione somehow, managed to get him out of the room every time he did something that might look suspicious near Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny would make sure their parents didn't notice. After five days, Harry arrived, since they couldn't go by Floo Powder because of Harry's electric fireplace Mr. Weasley apparated, and had flown back by broomstick, since Harry could do that legally. As soon as he walked in the door, he was engulfed in a big hug from Hermione.

"Oof, hi Hermione" he said.

"Hermione, are you going to strangle him at the beginning of every summer?" Ron grinned, "Hey mate," he said as Hermione released Harry, slightly pink in the face.

"Hey Ron," Harry and Ron shook hands.

"How've you been? We haven't heard anything from you since you went to stay with that Muggle family your uncle and aunt left you with," Hermione said.

"Not as good as it should have been, but it was alright."

"Cool, so you're not dead or anything right?" Ron grinned as he sat down on the chair and grimaced as he bumped his arm.

"What happened to your arm?" Harry asked with concern seeing this.

"What are you talking about Harry?" Hermione asked with a hint in her voice.

Harry didn't catch the hint "His arm. Hello! How stupid are you? I mean you can clearly see that it's broken! Why aren't you doing anything about it?"

Mr. Weasley looked up.

Ron quickly spoke up, "Harry you must be seeing things again. Nothing's wrong with me."

Harry opened his mouth, "Mr. Weasley can I have your opinion on this" but Hermione dragged Ron out of the room, grabbed Harry with her free arm, and pulled him out before Mr. Weasley could see.

"Harry you idiot!" Ron yelled at him once they got to his room, "Now dad's going to be suspicious!"

"What did I do?" Harry asked innocently.

"We were hiding it from Mum and Dad!"

"How stupid are they? It's soooo obvious! Your arm is twisted in an oddly shaped fashion, and it doesn't look normal at all."

"Yeah well they were buying it!" Ron yelled, "Now Hermione and I have to kiss!"

"So Ron, you finally realized what the whole school figured out years ago," he pushed his hair back in a cool fashion, "And I found out even earlier. That you like each other, and you're finally going out! What does that have to do with anything? And wait… why are you telling me that you have to kiss her? I mean, shouldn't you tell her? Now wait… why do you have to tell any one? I mean, if you want to kiss her why don't you just…"

Ron interrupted, "What are you talking about Harry?" Harry looked up and saw that both Ron and Hermione had bright red faces. "We aren't going out you git! I got into a fight with Hermione's _boyfriend…_"

Harry looked puzzled, "You got in a fight with yourself… how does that work?"

Ron looked frustrated "No you git! Her _Muggle boyfriend_." Harry looked confused, but before he get out a stupid remark Ron cut him off, "Not me! And let's just say I didn't exactly win—"

"—or even touch him—"

"Hermione, I'm telling the story here!" Hermione giggled, "_Anyway_, the potion Fred and George used to fix me up, needed something of her boyfriend's— like the Polyjuice potion."

Harry looked confused, "What does this have to do with kissing Hermione, Ron? Wait… so you _do _like her, and there isn't a real reason, and you're just tricking her."

Ron turned beet red, Hermione however, spoke up in a sarcastic tone said, "Yeah Harry that's it. I mean it's just so obvious! That's why we've been trying to avoid it for the last five days!"

Ron spoke up still red in face, "Yeah, right. Fred and George told us that since he kissed Hermione, his saliva resides in her or whatever, so if she kisses me; my arm won't be broken anymore! And now we have to kiss, because Dad's suspicious, and next time he sees me he's going to look at my arm and he'll see that it's broken!"

"Right…" Harry said suspiciously and winked at Ron.

"Ask Fred and George, if you don't believe us! I mean I know they're listening to this conversation over extendible ears so they might as well _come UP!_" his voice grew constantly louder at the last three words.

There were two loud pops and Fred and George appeared in the middle of the room. "Of course we were listening! I mean, do you really think we'd let you and Hermione kiss without us seeing it?"

Ron looked up and saw a miniature camera, "GUYS!"

Fred and George smiled, "Extendible eyes. Like we said do you really think we'd miss it?" Ron looked put off by finding out that his brothers had hidden a camera in his room. "Hiya Harry!"

"Yeah, hey mate!" George exclaimed upon seeing Harry.

"Hi guys," Harry grinned, "How's business?"

"Booming" George said proudly.

"Couldn't have done it without you though mate!" Harry grinned; he knew Fred and George were referring to the money he had given them two years ago. Ron and Hermione looked questioningly at them, but were stopped from saying anything by footsteps on the stairs.

"Dad wants Ron down in the kitchen," Ginny said coming breathlessly into the room, "What happened? He looked concerned!"

"He found out" Ron grimaced, "Thanks to stupid here!" he jerked a finger at Harry.

"Oh, hi Harry!" She exclaimed and he said hi and then got up and hugged her. Ginny looked a little uncomfortable until they broke away.

"So, go on you guys!" Fred exclaimed to Ron and Hermione. Hermione slowly got up and crossed the room to where Ron was sitting on his bed and sat down next to him. They sat there staring at each other uncomfortably for a minute before Fred and George got up went over and pushed their heads together, pushing their lips together. Keeping their mouths shut tight, they pulled away as soon as Fred and George let go.

"Oh, real mature you guys!" Hermione said to the twins.

"I'm going to kill you!" Ron exclaimed, and looking at him they could see that it hadn't worked.

"Hey, that wasn't really a kiss little bro," George said.

"Yeah, that was…" Fred was cut off by footsteps on the stairs.

Ginny looked scared, "I bet you anything it's Dad! He'll know something's wrong, since Ron didn't came straight away!" Fred then grabbed Ginny, and George grabbed Harry and with loud pops all four were up in the twins' room, watching Ron and Hermione through the extendible eyes.

* * *

Ron and Hermione were in a panic, if they didn't kiss now, Mrs. Weasley would find out about everything! Hermione turned to Ron, "OK, we have to do this. Pull away when your arm's better." Ron just nodded. They hesitated a second, until Hermione suddenly came to her senses and pulled Ron into a kiss just as the handle on the door turned. After a few seconds, Ron pulled away and to his horror saw not his dad but…

"Mum!" he gasped. Hermione turned around and indeed, Mrs. Weasley was standing in the doorway smiling at them.

"Mrs. Weasley… hi" Hermione breathed by the look on her face, they could tell that she had seen them kissing, and their thoughts were confirmed when she ran up and pulled them both into a big hug.

"Oh! I'm so happy for you two!"

"What are you talking about Mum?" Ron asked, bewildered.

"Well, aren't you two going out?" Mrs. Weasley asked still embracing Hermione.

"What? No! No we…" Ron started but Hermione cut him off.

"We might as well tell her Ron, she did see us." Ron was confused, "Yes Mrs. Weasley, we admitted that we liked each other a week ago and… well, Ron asked me out just now and I of course accepted so I guess it's official. Isn't that right Ronnie?'

Ron was taken aback, "Wha-" he started to say but stopped when Hermione stomped on his foot; "Ow!" he said in an undertone, out loud he said, "Um, yeah— yeah that's- that's right" Hermione gave him a look "Er—sweetie." he finished. Hermione smiled and moved closer to him on the bed.

"Oh! You two are so sweet! We'll have to give you a dinner!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed happily.

Ron looked nervous, "Like the one you gave Ginny and Dean?"

"Of course dear! OH! I've got to go plan!" she started to leave but then stopped and turned around, "Oh- and Ron, your father said something about your arm being broken."

"Dunno what he's talking about." Ron said holding out his arms, "They're both fine." Mrs. Weasley shrugged and went out. Ron turned to Hermione who had jumped away from him the moment the door closed, "What the bloody hell was that all about?"

"Well, what else could we say? 'Oh, no. We were just kissing to fix Ron's arm, he broke it you know.' That's about as good as getting caught stealing Ron." Hermione said, "So now we're going to have to act like a couple whenever your mum or dad is around."

Ron grimaced, "Don't forget Bill and Charlie, they're coming today and Mum's sure to tell them."

"And what was that thing your mom said about a dinner?"

"Well, when Mum found out that Ginny and Dean were dating she had the whole family get together and we all had to help her set up the dining room so it looked like a fancy romantic place. Then they sat Ginny and Dean at a small table, and Mum and Dad ordered us away, and then sat right outside the door taking pictures of everything they did. And now they're going to do that for us!" Ron finished, slightly out of breath. Hermione was spared saying anything by the arrival of Fred, George, Harry, Ginny, and to Ron and Hermione's surprise surprise, Angelina and Dean.

"Hey guys," Dean said trying to hide his laughter, (Fred, George, Harry, and Ginny weren't even trying to hide the fact that they were laughing. The twins were rolling around on the floor, and Angelina was looking at them and giggling slightly.)

"Hi" Hermione said back; Ron however, ignored him.

"Ha ha you guys, real funny! It's not like we could help it!"

"Yeah, guys, he's right" Fred said in a serious tone, getting up from the ground.

"Yeah," George said, just as seriously, then "Let's just make sure we're there taking picture with Mum and Dad on their 'romantic dinner'." and everyone started laughing again.

"Shut up guys!" Ron groaned, he then turned to Hermione, "We've got to get out of this!"

"I don't think we can," Hermione said slowly, "I mean, if we 'breakup' your Mum will know that it's too soon and we'll get called on it."

Just then they heard a voice, "KIDS! COME DOWN FOR SUPPER!"

They all started walking down the stairs, but Hermione stopped partway down the second flight of stairs and grabbed Ron's hand sending Harry, Fred, and George, into fits of laughter again. "We have to make it look real" she whispered, pointing to Ginny and Dean who were holding hands; Ron groaned.


	3. I Don't Know

Ok,just for the sake of making it better this part is through Hermione's eyes, and I'll probably have parts that are through Ron's eyes, maybe even Harry or Ginny's, but I'll try to make it clear whose point of view it's from

* * *

**I Don't Know**

I don't know how we made it through the family dinner tonight, I really don't. I don't know how I managed to kiss him either. Come to think of it, I don't know why it felt so good to kiss him. For supposedly being 'a genius', I swear, that did not come from me, I'm not _that_ high on myself. I'm actually not sure where that came from; Ron probably said it at one point. Anyway, for being so smart, I sure don't seem to know a lot of things. Harry and Ron would laugh if they could hear my thoughts right now but I can't help it! He confuses me so much!

I suppose it would've been alright, had it stayed between Harry, Me, and the Weasleys, but I suppose that was too much to ask. Of course, since Fred and Ginny are such lovebirds, Angelina and Dean found out because they were here. Of course, no one bothered to set them straight, so even when we think we're safe from all that couple nonsense, Ron and I are constantly finding Dean sniggering at us, or Angelina looking at us like we're the cutest thing there ever was. Frankly, I'm rather surprised that Ron hasn't spilled to anyone, he was never very good with secrets, and he has been even more uncomfortable with this than I. Come to think of it, I'm surprised that no one has said anything; now that I think about it, none of us are great secret keepers, with the exception of Ginny of course.

Harry caught Ron and me in a closet today. We weren't really doing anything short of trying to get away from everyone cooing over us and stuff like that, we were just sitting in there talking. It went something like this. We were all sitting together in the Weasley's family room, and Ron and I were getting sick of constantly holding hands and flirting and getting approving looks from everyone (besides the twins, who were laughing their heads off in a corner) when…

* * *

"What d'you say we get out of here?" Ron whispered in my ear; don't ask me why, but his breath on my neck made me shiver.

"Won't they wonder?" I whispered back.

"Bloody hell Hermione, they think we're a couple, d'you really think they're gonna think twice about us going off together? Well, as long as we're not in a bedroom at least."

I smiled and followed him as he got up and stepped out of the room and quickly pulled me into a closet nearby.

"Interesting place to hide Ron. They definitely won't expect us to be in here." I didn't even try to keep the sarcasm out of my voice.

"Oh, shut up, if we can't be out there, and we can't be in here, then where _can_ we bloody well be?"

I started to say something, but then realized he had won this time, so I sneered at him instead.

He laughed, "HA! I finally beat you!

"I couldn't help but smile, he's so cute when he laughs!_ (Wait, no that cam out all wrong- he- um… back to the story!)_ I punched him lightly in the arm, and he pouted and pretended to be hurt.

"Aw, c'mon 'Mione! You don't want to re-injure me do you?"

That's when the doorknob rattled. I started to look up; I'm really no good at this romance thing, but Ron, thinking quickly, pulled me into a kiss, and we pretended that we had been snogging the whole time.

* * *

So that's how Harry found us, snogging each other senseless, or so it seemed. It's so weird doing that with Ron though! I mean, of all people, I never thought that I would ever kiss Ron! Not that it's real or anything, though it's not terrible. He's an okay kisser. Well, if he wasn't Ron he would be. Anyway, we broke apart as soon as the door opened, and we realized it was Harry, we did nothing to hide our disgust, at least, I think it was disgust, and our extreme uncomfortableness. You have no clue how… weird it is kissing your best friend! Harry, however, still doesn't believe that we don't _want_ to be doing this; he can be so daft sometimes!

So basically, I'm 'dating' Ron, no one but Fred, George, and Ginny know it's not real, Harry doesn't even believe us, Mrs. Weasley called my parents and told them, and now I've been lying here, practically talking to myself for half an hour. Wow, I really need a journal.

* * *

Sorry that's so short, but there's really not much I can put in right now, the next chapter will probably be the dinner though, and I have an idea for what will happen after that. Please keep reading and thanks to my reviewer(s)! 


	4. Flying Feelings

Ok, I know Harry was pretty stupid in the last couple chapters, and might be in few more, bur I swear he doesn't stay like that through the whole thing and he gets pretty ok during this part… lets just say Harry has mood swings. The parts in **bold** are from Harry's point of view. Oh, and I think I said that F red and George lived in The Burrow earlier in the story, well they don't, I messed that up to.

And now, without further addeu:

* * *

**Flying Feelings**

Two days rolled by, and it was getting no easier for Ron and Hermione to pretend to be a couple. It was turning them against each other, and they knew it, they only wished that they could stop it.

"We could break up" Hermione said tentatively one day.

"That wouldn't work." Ron replied, groaning.

"Why not?"

"They wouldn't believe it!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Hermione! My family wouldn't believe us if we broke up, and then were suddenly best friends again! And I really don't want to stop being your friend because of something that I did out of… of… well, I don't know what it was, but something I probably shouldn't have done."

"Yeah, well I don't want to stop being your friend, but if we keep this up, we're going to destroy each other because neither of us wants to be doing this! I mean, I'd never really date you! That would-" she clamped her hand over her mouth "That came out _all_ wrong!"

"It's that bad 'dating' me?" there was genuine hurt behind it, which he tried to keep hidden. Not a lot of girls had ever been willing to go out with him, and it hurt that Hermione, his best girl mate, so blatantly said that she would never go out with him.

"Oh Ron! I'm so sorry! That really wasn't how it was supposed to come out!" Said Hermione, trying desperately to fix her mistake, "It's just, you know how weird this is, and it's hard!"

"Yeah, I know."

"Ron, Hermione! Can you come down here for a moment?"

Ron groaned, "Mum." Then he yelled down the stairs, "Can it wait Mum? We're kind of in the middle of something!"

"Alright, I'll send Fred up to tell you!"

"Ok!" then quieter he said, "Oh yeah, send Fred, that's so much be- AHH!" he yelled as there was a loud crack and Fred apparated into the middle of the room. "You could _walk _you know!"

Hermione giggled, "You haven't gotten used to it yet Ron?"

Ron glared at her, "Well it's not like they still live here, not that anyone could tell the difference, because they're always here and-"

"When you two have come up from wherever it is you're drowning each other, please note that your dinner thing is at 6:30 tonight" and with that, Fred disapparated, leaving a very disgruntled Ron and Hermione alone again.

"Great!" Hermione said.

"More fun!" Ron joined in, "But what can we do?"

"You know I didn't mean it, earlier, right?"

"When?" Ron asked, even though he was pretty sure he knew.

"When I said I would never go out with you."

"Oh"

"I'm really sorry! I didn't mean it at all and… well…"

"What?" he looked up and saw that Hermione was blushing furiously.

"Um, well, it's not all that bad."

"What isn't?"

"Kiffin choos" she mumbled inaudibly.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that."

"Kissing you" she stared fixedly at the floor.

"K- kissing m- m- me" Ron stuttered in his attempt to repeat what she had said while her words sunk in. Then a huge grin replaced the confused frown he had worn a moment ago, "You like it!"

"Er, well, maybe a little."

"Well, you aren't the worst kisser in the world yourself." She blushed even more furiously than before.

"Well then, maybe-"

"Wait, before you say whatever it is you're going to say, I should tell you-"

"Ron!"

'Perfect timing' thought Ron, out loud he said "What Harry?"

"Help!"

"Can it wait?"

"No!"

"Alright, I'm coming! Look, I'll tell you later Hermione, ok?"

Hermione looked slightly disappointed, "Okay, go help Harry." Ron smiled at her and ran down the stairs, following Harry's voice.

"Harry, what the bloody hell did you do to yourself?"

"It wasn't me! It was that little sister of yours!"

"Ok, what did Ginny do to you?"

"Stole my glasses, that's what she did!" Ron tried to repress his laughter as he found Harry stumbling around Fred and George's old room, trying to find Ginny, who was nowhere to be seen. Laughing, he found Harry's glasses on top of a glass jar that sat on one of the higher shelves in the room and handed them to Harry. "Thanks mate" the blind bloke said gratefully.

"Yeah" Ron said, kind-of reluctantly.

"Hey mate, what's up? You seem kind of down."

"Oh, it-it's nothing. Just something with Hermione."

"You really like her, don't you?"

"That's the problem, I don't! But, I think she thinks I do, and I think she likes me!"

"And since when are you an expert on women?"

"Since Hermione and Ginny became them!"

"Wait, you guys really aren't going out!"

"Congratulations Harry."

"Sorry"

"Yeah well, I just wish you would have believed us in the first place."

"Again, sorry. But, if you don't like Hermione, then who does strike your fancy?"

"Well…"

* * *

ok, please don't stop reading because of what Ron said here! This is a R/Hr fic, I swear, never loose faith in that!

airhead14- hehehe, whoops, you're right, my bad. It should say: "I never really thought that I'd ever kiss Ron, especially not in these circumstances!"

kessemm: Angelina and Dean got there by magic or something; they showed up while the twins, Ginny and Harry were watching Hermione and Ron earlier, in the second chapter I think.

Magnolia Lane- don't worry, after the next chapter, there's going to be one from Ron's point of view because of what happens (foreshadowing here), but that might happen later in the story… oh well, chapter after next will be from Ron's point of view no matter what, and you'll see how he feels about all this.

Inquisitive me- thanks! It's awesome that you like it! Hope it stays that way!

Padfoot's-Luvr- thanks to you too! Hope you like this chapter!

Hali- yeah, don't worry, they warm up. I think they did a little bit in this one actually…. The awkwardness of the situation has just made them a little tense, they'll definitely get better, at least for a while…

Thank you guys all so much! This is the first fanfic I've ever written and your reviews mean a lot to me! The dinner really is next, I meant it to be in this one, but it got kind-of long, so it'll be next chapter.


	5. Dinner

OK guys, part of this is from Ron's point of view, about half.

Oh, and I'm really sorry it took me so long to update, school is hectic, and my class is doing this big play thing, and I've been doing tryout and call backs and stuff, and I just found out that I got the lead part!! So I won't be able to update incredibly often. So here's the long-awaited dinner for any of you who haven't abandoned me, and again, I'm **REALLY, **really sorry about the wait.

* * *

**The Dinner**

After my talk with Harry, everything seemed different. But then again, how was I supposed to tell Harry something like that and have it _not _change? At least he won't tell. I made him swear on a magical piece of parchment, only unlike Hermione, I warned him. It's not like I don't feel bad about this whole thing, and keeping it secret, especially now that I'm pretty sure she likes me. Wow, Harry was right. When _did_ I become so observant when it comes to girls? I guess it has something to do with my secret.

Ok, I'm finally ready for this stupid dinner thing. Mum decided to get me one of those Muggle, what did she call them? Suits? Yeah that's it. Well, I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised, Ginny and Dean wore Muggle clothes at theirs too. Hermione looks- looks- wow. I didn't know she _could _look that good, as mean as it sounds.

Well I'm sorry! The fact that I don't find Hermione all that attractive at most times is not my fault! But how can you even see what the girl looks like when she's always wearing robes? I know, I really am mean. And I hate being this way, but think about it. Hermione's my best friend! Does she really expect me to like her that way? Anyway, I think Harry might. He looked downright happy when I told him I didn't like Hermione.

But tonight, something's happening to me. I can't take my eyes off her! She's wearing this red dress that's not too revealing, but is just short enough and dips just low enough to make any guy speechless, which is probably why I am acting so stupid tonight.

"Hey Ron"

I'm trying to fix Pig's cage, it keeps breaking, but I look up anyway to see her in that dress.

"Do you like it? The dress I mean, I'm not sure, it's kind of short but Ginny says it's good, but what do you think? I'm not sure, it looks weird on me, maybe it would look better on Ginny but-"

She's rambling. Hermione never rambles.

"Uh, er,"

I can't get anything sensible to come out of my mouth!

"It's um, I, you, woah."

Great, now she's giggling, and blushing! Wait, is that good? It is, isn't it? Great, now I'm losing my brain too.

"You really think so?"

I just shook my head a few times before I could say anything, and even now, I can't look at her.

"It's hott."

Ooh! Shoot! Not good Ron! I'm horribly leading her on. I've got to stop. In fact, I should tell her…

"Wow, you really like it? That's great!"

"Yeah, uh, Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"What I started to tell you earlier was-" Darn! I looked at her, bad idea.

"Hmm?"

"Uh,"

She knows she's gunna get hurt, I can see it in her eyes. I hate myself.

"Er- well, uh I…" I couldn't do it. "What's your favorite color?"

"Wh- what?"

"Well you know, I've just always wondered."

"Er, red."

"Cool."

"Uh-huh"

There's something in her voice. She doesn't believe me. I really should tell her.

"Er, Hermione. I do have one more thing…"

"I thought you might."

"Ok, well"

"It's time"

Harry. Again. Why does he always pick right when I'm about to tell her to call me? Or appear in the door in this case, but whatever,

"Woah, Hermione! You– Um . . . you– you look great!" He said it kind of fast. It's like he's scared to say it.

"Thanks Harry."

Hermione's blushing! Since when does Hermione blush? Twice in one day too! Well, she never where's hott dresses either… wait! This is Hermione, no!

"Uh, you're welcome."

What's he doing? He's moving closer to her!

"You don't think it's too-"

She's letting him take her hand! She's supposed to like me! But I want this to happen. Yeah.

"No, it's perfect,"

Why's he so close to her face?

"It makes you look-"

"Hey Harry, you have a meaning for coming up here?"

I guess it was too… gross? I don't know, I guess it was just too much, but I had to stop it. I couldn't handle them acting like that. Great, they're both glaring at me now.

"Yes Ron."

Harry's talking through gritted teeth. He's mad. I feel bad.

"It's time for you two to have some fun in front of everyone."

"Dinner?"

She's breathless.

"Yeah"

Now he is too, and looking at her.

"Ok, well then Hermione, we better be getting downstairs!"

I really am horrible. My two best friends might have something together, but I have to interrupt it. Yup, I'm awful. And offering Hermione my arm. I don't deserve her. She's taking my arm and we're walking down the stairs, but I can feel Harry's eyes on us still. I'm sure I have two holes in the back of my head.

"Here we go!" she's saying.

Here we go. Oh boy.

"Let's get this ov-"

Don't hurt her feelings Ron!

"Er- let's get through this."

She's nodding; I didn't muss that up too badly.

"Mum alert!"

That was quietly to Hermione, if Mum heard me say that…

"Oh Ronald!"

"Oof!"

Talk about the death grip. I can't breathe!

"Mum!"

"Oh, sorry dear. You just look so _handsome_!"

My face is getting hot. Thank goodness she's moved on to Hermione now!

"Oh, and Hermione dear! You look _wonderful_!"

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley."

"Mum, you think we could get on with this thing?"

Her cooing is getting annoying. If only she knew we aren't really a couple, that we were lying to her. She wouldn't be nearly as happy.

"Alright Ron dear, just let me get a picture!"

We're standing next to each other (that being about a foot apart) awkwardly holding hands.

"Come on dears, closer together! You don't want your picture to be of you standing three feet apart!"

It's only one. Fred and George are laughing their heads off. Typical. But we just _have_ to move closer! Oh, yes. We're now about half a foot away.

"Oh come now! Don't be stubborn! Ron, stop looking so sour, I know you don't like all this fuss, but you'll appreciate it later now _move closer!_"

Ok, there is practically no space between us now, and I don't think Mum is fully satisfied, but she's taking the picture anyway. Now she's signaling Fred and George, who are acting like overly enthusiastic waiters.

"Alrighty then, right this way you _lovely_ couple!"

I. Hate. George.

"Simply charming, it's so wonderful to see young people together! Now, if you'll just follow us…"

And. Fred. But Hermione's giggling, Hermione doesn't giggle! Hermione doesn't normally do a lot of the things she is doing tonight. She's acting very abnormal.

"Why thank you kind sirs."

She's playing along. Oh well, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em!

"Yes it's ever so kind of you to take time off of your busy schedules, just to serve us! Unless, of course, your schedule really isn't that busy, therefore you have no life but to serve, which, in that case, could come in quite handy to a certain younger brother of yours who may 'need' help at times!"

Well, sort of join them.

_(A/N: Ok, the rest is from no one's point of view in particular)_

"Ron!"

Hermione gave him a look.

"Do you _want_ them to poison us?"

"No, but they will anyway so I might as well have some fun before I die"

He shrugged nonchalantly and sat down in the chair he was standing in front of, not waiting for George to pull it out for him like Fred was doing for Hermione, and George had moved to do for him. He had an idea that if he did, he'd end up on the floor, which Hermione barely avoided.

Once Fred and George had left, there was an uncomfortable silence at the table. Neither Ron nor Hermione knew what to say for once. This hadn't happened since… well, ever! While they were casting around for ideas, their eyes met and neither could take break them apart.

"Er-" Ron started, afraid to say anything, but at the same time knowing that they would have to talk eventually, so they might as well start now.

"Um, so… what did Harry need help with the other day?"

"Oh, Ginny took his glasses or something."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So, um, you've been trying to tell me something for the past couple days…"

"Oh, yeah, that."

There was a long pause.

"So… what is it?"

"Oh, um…"

"So old chaps, here's your food."

"Thanks Fred"

_Every time, _he thought, _maybe she's not supposed to know!_

They got through a lot of the dinner without too much trouble. Since there was food on the table, Ron was happy, and Hermione was entertained by his excitement, Mrs. Weasley had made all his favorite dishes. About halfway through, however, they remembered that they were supposed to be acting all romantic, so Ron reached up and took Hermione's hand. She smiled, and as they realized that Mrs. Weasley was waiting with bated breath outside the door, they leaned forward and kissed, more passionately than they had done before. They didn't break apart until…

"RON?!?"

Ron pulled away quickly, and said in a choked voice,

"L-Lavender?"

* * *

**A/N: please don't hate, desert, or for H/Hr (shippers) keep with me because of the H/Hr moments. They are crucial to the plot, but this will not turn H/Hr, that is the one ship I can't stand (sorry to H/Hr shippers) and it was really hard for me to write those parts as Harry and not Ron. **Oh, and I am American, so I'm not completely up-to-date with what people from Brittan call things, so excuse my American words. I'll try to use the British words for the things I know. 


	6. Trouble and Heartache

Hey guys! I'm here again! And sooner than last time! Ok, well it looks like all my old readers have either abandoned me or just aren't reviewing. Thanks to those who are!

xox breezy- Yeah, Lavender's coming in. This story needed to go somewhere; you see more of her in this chapter. Sorry if you don't like her, but she plays a big part in the plot, as do little moments between certain best friends… but all these things won't necessarily last… remember that as you read, if you keep reading

kittywonders- Yeah, sorry about the cliffhanger there, I know they're evil, but they're just so fun to write! Besides, it got you to review didn't it? Thanks for reading! I'll try to keep updating as frequently as I can.

TitansQueen- thanks for reading! I hope this came fast enough!

Oh, and I've been forgetting to put this in my chapters so…

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, or I would not be here, I would be trying to get HBP published sooner and writing the seventh book, but sadly, I am not J. K. Rowling, and do not write nearly as well as she. All I own so far was Nick and most of the plot.

* * *

**

Ron's face went white within an instant.

"L-Lavender, wh-what are you doing here?"

"You should know! You wrote to me weeks ago, to ask me to come. I told you when I'd arrive! But obviously, you don't care enough to read what _I _say! Oh, and incase I forget- WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING KISSING HER?"  
She jabbed a finger towards Hermione.

"Well, see… funny story…"

"Well I'd very much like to hear it!"

"I… well… I-i-I..."

"Yes?"

Ron shot a glance at his mom opening the door  
"Look, Lav, I can't tell you right now."

"DON'T YOU _LAV _ME! I COME HERE JUST TO SEE YOU, AND HOPING TO HAVE SOME FUN WITH YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS, BUT _NO_! YOU HAD TO GO **CHEAT **ON ME!"

"No Lavender! I would never do something like that to you! Please believe me!"

"WHY SHOULD I? YOU OBVIOUSLY DON'T CARE ABOUT THE BOND THAT YOU TAKE WHEN YOU ASK A PERSON TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND RON!"

Hermione, who had been sitting there watching them with a very pale face, suddenly spoke up, but in a very faint whisper.  
"Girlfriend?"

"Oh 'Mione I'm sorry! I know I didn't tell you, but I was afraid you'd take it the wrong way!"

"OH! SO YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL _HER _ABOUT ME? SO YOU CHEATED ON ME WITHOUT EVEN TELLING HER THAT YOU WERE! YOU HAVEHIT AN ALL-TIME LOW RON!"

"No Lav! I never cheated on you!"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE TO ME!"

He was desperate to find an excuse.  
"Lavender! I wish I could tell you now but I can't!"

"WHY NOT?"

"CHILDREN! What's going on here?"  
Lavender calmed down slightly and stopped yelling as she turned to Mrs. Weasley.

"I'll tell you what's going on. Your SON is a dirty rotten CHEATER!"

"Harry?"  
Hermione said softly as Mrs. Weasley was trying to contemplate what had been happening.

"Yeah?"

"Did you know?"

"Know what?"

"About Ron and Lavender."

"Oh, that."

"Well?"

"Yeah. I knew."

"So he told everyone but me."

"Looks like it. I'm really sorry 'Mione, but I couldn't tell you! Ron made me swear not to!"

"It's not your fault Harry."  
Hermione turned and marched over toward the group of Weasleys that had now gathered around Ron and Lavender, and fought her way to the front.

Lavender was screaming at the top of her lungs.  
"YEAH WELL WHY WERE YOU KISSING HER THEN?"

Ron bellowed back, more to be heard than because he was mad.  
"YES I KISSED HER, BUT I HAD A GOOD REASON!"

"Ron."  
Mrs. Weasley quietly piped up. She looked sad, and maybe a little bit hurt that one of her boys would do such a thing.  
"I thought you said Hermione was your girlfriend…"

SMACK! Lavender had slapped Ron **hard **across the face. Ron had a hand over his cheek, and you could tell he was in pain. Lavender was standing in front of him, red in the face and clutching her hands in fists. Still angry that he hadn't told her, Hermione stepped forward and quickly followed suit, slapping Ron's other cheek with all her might. Everyone went silent except for a small 'ow' from Ron, who was holding his stinging face.

Finally Ginny broke the silence. She knew Ron and Hermione would need to talk to each other, and for that, she needed to get Lavender out of the room.  
"Lavender, it's too late for you to go back tonight, so why don't I show you where you can sleep okay?"

Still glaring at Ron, Lavender nodded and followed Ginny out. They could hear Ginny asking softly as they went up the stairs.  
"So you and Ron have been going out? For how long?"

Fred and George gave each other significant looks and said that they better be going. Bill and Charlie quickly followed suit, and they all apparated to the twin's apartment above their store, where Fred and George attempted to explaineverything thathad happened. _(A/N: If I said that they lived somewhere else earlier, I'm sorry. They live in an apartment above their store.)_

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked completely shocked.  
"Ron, is it true that you cheated on these girls?"

"No Dad! I'd never do that to either of them!"

"Then why do they both say they are your girlfriend?"

"Er..."

"RONALD WEASLEY! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO SUCH A THING! I RAISED YOU BETTER THAN THIS!"

"But MUM!"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY EXCUSES!"

"Molly, listen to what the boy has to say."

"I DON'T CARE WHAT HE HAS TO SAY!"

"Molly, come on, let's go calm down. Ron, we'll talk to you in the morning."  
And with that, he led a steaming Mrs. Weasley out of the kitchen.

Ron sank down at the table with his head in his hands. _Well, at least they're all gone now, _he thought, but he was wrong.

Hermione slowly approached the table.  
"Ron?"

Ron's head snapped up faster than lightning, and his words were just as quick.

"HermioneIrealsrydidn'tmeanhurtyoubetrayyouwhateverIdidyouoneofbestmatesandwishhadtoldbefore!"

"What?"

Ron gulped,  
"Hermione, I-I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt or betray you or whatever I did because you're one of my best mates, and I wish I had told you, but I didn't know how you'd take it, and I thought maybe I should wait, but it was a bad idea, and I realized it! That's why I was going to tell you tonight, but then she came in!"

"But you told Harry already. Why couldn't you have told me then too?"  
She was really upset, he could tell.

"Because 'Mione! Would you walk up to your best mate, who's been acting really weird around you, and you think may fancy you and say 'Oh, by the way, this pretend thing we have here, it can never become real because I have a girlfriend.' YEAH RIGHT, It just doesn't work like that!"

Hermione looked really mad and said in a loud voice,  
"What are you talking about? I never fancied you!"

"Yeah, well you were ACTING LIKE IT!"

"IT'S CALLED **ACTING **RON! SOMETHING WE _HAD _TO DO! NOT EVERYONE FALLS AT YOUR FEET WORSHIPING YOU!"  
And with that, she stomped out of the kitchen, mad enough to hit him again but deciding against it.

She continued up the stairs until she got to the room she was sharing with Ginny, and now Lavender, and plopped down on her bed. She felt bad, she knew what she had said wasn't true- she did like him. She didn't want to admit it, even to herself, but she did. Damn him and his cute eyes, his warm smile… But he had led her on. Sure, they had to do it, but he had said so many things that might have meant that maybe he fancied her too. She sighed and ignored the sniffles coming from where Lavender was lying. Ginny had left sometime before Hermione had gotten there. Turning on her side Hermione tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall, but to no avail. It had become quite late, and she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Ok, there's that. I hope you like it, it took me a long time to write, and I've been planning this scene for a while. I'm not the best at writing fight scenes, but I hope that it's good enough.

Please read and review, it makes my day to see that I have a new review.


	7. I'm sorry

Hey guys, I'm really sorry I haven't updated for a while. I've been really busy with this play I'm in, so if anyone is still interested in this story, I'm still trying to write. THe last performance of my play was last night, and I'm now on Spring break, so I'll definately have more time to write. Again SORRY!


	8. Let The Torment Begin

**Disclaimer: (seems pointless to put these in still, I think you've figured out that I don't own Harry Potter, but…) I'm pretty sureI actually own the plot, but I may be wrong.**

**Author's Note: by the way, I messed up yet again with my story. When Harry (or anyone besides Ron) called Hermione 'Mione, it shouldn't have happened, and I'm too lazy to go back and change it, so just ignore that, and you'll understand next chapter.**

The following is from Ron's point of view.

**

* * *

**

Let The Torment Begin!

I'm in SO much trouble. When Lavender showed up today, it was torture. I can't believe she came! Now she hates me, Hermione's mad at me for not telling her, and I had to explain to everyone why Lavender was there at all! This really isn't my day! Worst of all, not just them, but everyone thinks that I cheated on Lavender and Hermione, which I would never do! They both mean the world to me, even if Hermione is a friend, and Lavender is- was- more. I hate Hermione's bloody boyfriend.

Ugh. Hermione apparently never fancied me, as she so 'nicely' told me. I really should have told her straight out before hand. Curse me _having_ to wait. I really wish I had had the courage to just grit my teeth and do it. Now she and Lavender both hate me. I tried to go apologize to them, and maybe tell Lavender (not that she'd believe me) but they were both asleep, though their pillows were wet.

Here comes Harry. The only one who really knows what happened.

_(No one's point of view)_

"Hey Ron."

"Hi."

"You gonna be okay?"

Ron gave him a look,  
"Do I LOOK like I'm gonna be okay? I just lost my best friend _and _my girlfriend. Well, one of my best friends that is."

"Yeah, I'm really sorry mate."

"Thanks. I really should have told Hermione though. And I probably should have written Lavender and told her what was going on. I'm such a GIT!"  
With that, he threw himself sideways on the bed, so he was now lying with his face buried in his pillow.

"Shut up Ron, no your not."

"Yes I am."

"Yes Ron, you did do some stupid things, but you're not a git."

"I kinda beg to differ."  
The boys looked up to see Ginny in the doorway.  
"Ron, what were you thinking!"

"Look Gin, I don't need your little lecture on what I did wrong, I already know."

"Yeah, well Ron, maybe you do need a lecture. There are two heartbroken girls down there, who are going to be crying for a long time, and it's all because of YOU! Learn to take consideration for someone _other_ than YOURSELF!"

"GINNY DON'T YOU THINK I BLOODY WELL KNOW THAT! IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT LAVENDER SHOWED UP TODAY! TRUST ME IT'S NO PIECE OF CAKE ON MY END EITHER!"

"YEAH WELL MAYBE IF YOU THOUGHT ABOUT HOW THEY'D FEEL WHEN THEY FOUND OUT YOU WOULD HAVE COME UP WITH SOME WAY TO TELL THEM THAT WOULDN'T **HURT** ANYONE!"

"LOOK I'M SORRY IF I'M NOT PERFECT GIN! I CAN'T HELP IT IF I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO TELL THEM! AND ANOTHER THING! WHERE DO YOU GET OFF TELLING ME OFF? YOU'RE NOT MUM!"

"**_GUYS!_**"  
The battling siblings quieted, and turned to see Harry, holding his ears, with an exhausted look on his face. They immediately felt bad, yelling wasn't helping things, and Harry had nothing to do with any of this, he shouldn't have to make the peace.

"Look, Ginny, I know you care about Hermione and Lavender, but Ron is the one who has to deal with what happens. He may lose his girlfriend because of a misunderstanding."

Ginny looked defeated.  
"You're right Harry. Ron, I'm sorry, it's just, I can only imagine how those girls feel. Lavender thinks she's been cheated on, and Hermione's heart has been ripped out and stomped on, and OOPS!"

_(Ginny's point of view)_

"What are you talking about Ginny?"

Ron looked warily at me, I clamped both hands over my mouth; I just made a really bad mistake.  
"Um, nothing?"

"Ginny, what are you talking about?"  
Ron repeated. My brother just doesn't know when to stop sometimes. I know it would come out sometime anyway, so I guess I might as well tell him now, but I still feel bad.

"Ok fine, but you have to promise not to tell anyone, she doesn't even know I know."

"Fine whatever, I swear."  
Yeah right! Like I'm going to let you get away with just that! That's not _nearly _good enough.

"Ok, well, Hermione… she fancies you Ron."  
Oh, well I guess it is… Since when do I spill this easy?

"No she doesn't! Just a little while ago she told me that she would never ever fancy me, and that not everyone worships me (no clue where she got that, I swear I never said it) and I could tell she was marveling at the fact that anyone would date me at all!"

"Wow, she said that?"  
I put on a look that I think looked amazed, but I really am not very surprised. Ron's really daft sometimes. It's really bad that Hermione said that, but I can understand why. She doesn't want to mess up him and Lavender- even though she's madly in love with my brother! She's such a good friend. He has no idea what he got when he befriended her.

_(No Point of View)_

"Look, Ron I understand that you're upset, and I can see why she said that-"

"HEY!"

"Ron shut up and let me finish! Anyway, you need to get a grip! Do you have any clue how stupid you acted tonight? They don't deserve this. You need to go explain everything to them, and I suggest you come up with a story to tell Mum and Dad as well, unless you want to tell them about your fight, not to mention how you've been lying to them for a month, or to let them think that you're a cheater, and hurt the girls purposely. Now I'm going to go check on Hermione, I think Lavender fell asleep a little while ago, though I wouldn't be surprised if Hermione fell asleep too, it's tiring having your heart broken."  
And with that, Ginny turned and flounced out of the room, leaving Ron with his mouth hanging open and an astonished Harry staring at her as she went.

"Wow, what got into her?"  
Ron said, looking over at Harry, who was still staring at the door.

"Ron… she's right, and you know it."

"Harry!"

"Well, it's true! Mate, I don't want to make you mad, but… look, you kinda broke those girls' hearts, and you really should explain it all to them."

"I know. But what if Lavender is still mad? I mean, this _did _all start because I fought Hermione's boyfriend (or ex, or something) and… I mean it was because he was insulting me, but she wouldn't understand that! I mean, I love her, but-"

"Woah, woah, woah!"  
Harry interrupted,  
"Back up a little here! You _love _her? When did this happen? Have you told her?"

"What?"  
Ron looked truly confused.

"You said you loved her."

"I did?"

"Yup, plain as day, you said, and I quote 'I mean, I love her, but…' So… what does it mean? Do you really? Have you told her?"

"Yeah, yeah I guess I really do love her… but I definitely haven't told her. D'you think I should?"

"Ron, if (well _when_) you tell her, that would be a perfect ending to it!"

"Yeah!"  
Ron's face was shining; he looked like his problems were finally going to end. Then suddenly, his face fell.  
"But what about Hermione?"

"Oh."

"Yeah, she's still really mad at me!"

"Well, if Ginny's right about Hermione –and don't give me that face Ron, she very well might be– then sounds like what you need to do is not only apologize for lying to her, but also for making her feel like you fancied her too, and do something to make her feel better, because you really hurt her bad."

"Wow Harry. Since when do you have this much information on girls?"

"Ron, I don't really have all that much. No offence mate, but you're definitely not great with girls."

"Yeah, well, I'm just gunna go to sleep now, I'll try to fix things with the girls in the morning."

"You might want to come up with something to tell your parents first, they're going to be really mad."

"Yeah, good point. What d'you reckon?"

"I reckon you're own you own for this one. I've given you so much information already; you need to figure out how to handle your parents."

"Right."

**

* * *

**

Ginny walked downstairs, after finishing her lecture to Ron, only to find the other two girls asleep. She sighed, and moved around as quietly as she could, getting ready to go to sleep herself. She had just finished getting into her pajamas, when she heard a soft whisper.  
"Ginny?"

Ginny looked up from where she had been trying to get her covers untangled to see Hermione, propped up on her elbow, looking towards her.  
"Yeah?"  
She answered just as softly, they didn't want to wake Lavender.

"Where were you?"  
Ginny had disappeared after she had shown Lavender the room, and Hermione wanted to know where,Ginny was usually there to comforther whenshe needed it!

"Oh, I was giving my git of a brother a little talk about what he did. He's really daft you know, he had no idea what he did to you until I told him! And even then, he didn't seem to completely get it."

All of a sudden a look of terror crossed Hermione's face,  
"Wait, _what _exactly did you tell him?"

Ginny's face went plae for a second, but she quickly remdeemed herself and went on talking.  
"Oh, you know, just that he was a jerk for not telling you, and that he should have told Lavender, and basically what he did to hurt you both."  
Ginny knew she was lying, but she couldn't tell her best friend that she had betrayed her! Hermione already wouldn't even admit to _her _that she fancied Ron, how would she feel if she fould out that Ginny had told Ron!

Hermione didn't seem to totally believe her, but she dropped it anyway.  
"Oh. Is he going to tell you Mum and Dad what really happened?"

"I highly doubt it. Knowing him, he'll come up with some elaborite story to tell them and make it all better, one lie after another, you know?"

"Yeah, he really should tell them the truth though."

"Yeah, but, well... he's Ron."

"Yeah."

"Look, I'm really sorry Hermione, but I'm going to get some sleep, I have a feeling we'll need it for tomorrow."

"Probably. OK, goodnight Gin."

"Night."

_(Hermione's Point of View)_

Night, ha! Like I could sleep at a time like this! I can't believe I practically told Ron I hated him! _So _not true! I swear, sometimes i hate the fact that I fancy him. Wait- did I really just admit that I fancied him? Well, I guess I do, now that i really think about it, I think Ginny knows, but she hasn't said anything about it yet... although she did keep telling me that I've been looking extremely happy the past couple of weeks.

So I fancy Ron. It seems so weird to think that. Well, Ginny's asleep now, so I might as well go down to the kitchen and make some tea or something, I can't sleep like this.

_(No One's Point Of View)_

Ron had realized a long time ago that he couldn't sleep, and lying in his bed, he realized that it was no good to just lie there, it was only making him mad. He got up and went downstairs and was walking to the door so he could go outside,when he heard something in the kitchen. Creeping toward the door, he grabbed a broom that someone had left lying around and pushed it slightly open to see someone moving inside the room. He couldn't tell who it was, so he crept into the kitchen, and held the broom high, just as the person was turning around, and he heard a scream.

_(Hermione's point of view)_

I had gotten down to the kitchen, and was trying to make myself tea the muggle way (we're still not allowed to use magic outside of school) and I had set the water to boil, and was now trying to figure out where Mrs. Weasley would keep tea bags. I knew she had them somewhere, but I wasn't sure where. I had finally found them and had turned around to put them on the table, when I saw a tall man standing in front of me, a broom raised in his fists, ready to attack me! I screamed, and tried to get away, but I felt him catch my wrists, and then heard a familiar voice.

"Hermione?"  
I knew then who it was.

"Ron?"

"What the bloody hell are you doing down here?"

"What am _I_ doing down here? If I recall correctly, you just tried to kill me!"

"Well, I thought you were asleep! How was I supposed to know who you were?"

I just looked at him. He really can be quite daft sometimes. After a while I felt the need to explain why I was down here, so I simply said,  
"I was making tea."

"Oh. Well I was going outside, you know, to clear my mind."

I'll clear his mind for him. Betraying both Lavender and me, and then trying to kill me! I'll blow his mind up if he wants! Of course I couldn't actauslly say that, so I just nodded. We were silent for a while, and as my water boiled, I made my tea, and he watched as I sat down at the table to drink it, then came and sat next to me, I tried to move away, but he followed suit and moved closer.

"Um, 'Mione?"

'Mione. His special nickname for me. You know as starnge as it sounds, I think he's the only one to ever call me that. I used to love it, but now I'm finding myself despising it. It makes me happy, even now when I hate him.  
"What do you want?"  
I snapped at him, and he seemed to recoil for a minute, which strangely satisfied me.

"Look, I know you're mad at me, and probably want me out of your sight forever"  
Got that right.  
"But I really need to tell you this, and if you still hate me afterward, I'll leave you alone, ok?"  
I nodded curtly again.  
"Ok, well the thing is... see... wow, this is harder than i thought. Um, I guess what I'm trying to say is... I'm sorry."

"For?"  
Just saying 'I'm sorry' isn't going to get him anywhere, and I think he knew it, but I thought I'd remind him anyway.

"For, you know... being a jerk. I really should have told you earlier, but I was scared! I thought that if I told you, you'd hate me, because I thought you fancied me, which I probably shouldn'thave assumed, but I did, and evenif you did, I acted wrong, because I led you on and acted like I fancied you too, and I know I screwed up, and 'Mione I'm so sorry!"  
There he goes, flashing the nickname again. It's really hard to stay mad at him when he does that.  
"Do you hate me?"

And then there he goes with the puppy dog face! That's another thing I can't resist.  
"No..."  
He looks relieved.  
"Don't look so happy, I don't _hate_ you, but I still don't like you. And what aout everything else you did! You should have just told your parents what happened in the first place! I helped you against my better judgement, and lok where it got us all! And now all you're gunna do is lie again!"

"So what, you want me to tell the truth?"

"Better than lying!"

"I can't do that! You know I can't!"

"Well you have to at least tell Lavender."

"Yeah, I'lll do that, but what if she doesn't believe me?"

"Then that's your problem isn't it?"  
That's when I'd had enough. I just walked out of there and got in bed. I was sick of arguing, and I was sick of Ron.

**

* * *

**

Ok, there it was. I hope you guys liked it!

Sorry that still wasn't very long, but it _is _long_er_.

Thanks to all my readers, especially those who reviewed.

kittywonders- Thanks again! Yeah, it is sad, but I had to write it. I'm continuing to try to update as soon as possible, but am having writer's block, and I just have a lot going on lately. Hope you like this!

dancerrdw- thanks for reviewing! It's really cool that you like it. Sorry this took so long, I really am trying to write faster.

kessemm- yeah, sorry it was short, but I wanted to get that one out. This one is one of the longest chapters I have ever written, I will try to keep up the length, I know my things have been short. Thanks for the review!

luvrhandallthearts- Sorry about messing up the chapters. I'm glad you liked it. You know, that was about the best compliment you can give an author- at least for me. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last one!

goblin monkey- Ron thinks that if he tells Lavender, she won't believe him, and if she does… well, Lavender's kind of a gossiper, and he's scared that she'll tell his family what happened. It a hard position for him to be in, not to mention the fact that he's Ron, not the best at understanding girls' feelings and everything.

Sorry that took so long. My next chapters are already planned out, so they'll get up faster.

Thanks everybody! And as you have been doing, please review! As weird as this might sound, it really does help me to write faster if I get reviews, because I know people want it, and it reminds me to write, I have a million stories that I am in the middle of writing right now, and if people want this one, than I'll write it before the others.

Even criticisms help me to write better, so please keep writing to me, and I'll keep writing chapters for you! ;)


	9. Alright then

OK, I decided to keep going because I got so many reviews saying to. I'll try to ignore HBP, and just write like I planned, so don't go saying how some of the things I say go against the book. (not that a lot of you would, just thought I should say something)

OK, so, the next chapter will be up soon, to long term readers sorry about the wait, my computer crashed, and I lost a lot of the next chapter, just recently got it back, and then my other computer had to be taken in for a virus, and it's hard for me to get to this one but I'll try hard, I'm definitely newly inspired to write it. I think the first part's a page from Lavender's journal, so beware… hee hee hee

* * *

kessemm- HBP is Half Blood Prince, the next book

madison- hey thanks! Yeah, I decided to keep going, hope you keep on liking it!

SleepyHead22- Tee hee, I like the mess up too!

PinkRubberDucky- thanks, I will.

believe-in-yourself4ever- Well, I'll probably so that too, once I get a good idea of course…

PadfootsLuvr- I know what you mean, so I'll keep going.

HogwartsGirl16- I will keep going, thanks for reading!

juanli- Yeah, I decided to continue, so yeah, if you keep reading, enjoy!

dancerrdw- congrats for being the first to review to say keep going!


	10. Forgive me

ok everybody, I'm really sorry, but I jsut don't think I am going to write any more of this story. I'll leave it up in case I get bored and decide to write more for the heck of it, but I'm just not into this story anymore. Sorry to those who liked it, but I'm not into it, so if I kept writing, it would end up sucking. I am more likely to write a few more one shots, I have one now that I'm going to post(yeah, preHBP, I wrote it a while ago), R/Hr, so check that one out, but the magic's just not in this for me anymore. again, if i get bored, I may add a chapter or 2, but as it is... SORRY! the rest is up to you, what do _you_ think happens?

Actually, I'll tell you what was going to happen. Ron was going to explain to Lavender, she was going to take him back, not sure what he was going to do with his parents, Harry and Hermione look like they like each other but really it's a ploy to get the 2 youngest Weasley's to notice, and it works. Ron splits w/ Lavender, and realizes he loves Hermione, Ginny doesn't split w/ Dean quite yet, but she definately notices Harry more than she used to. Some fun fluffy R/Hr stuff, then after a LONG while, Harry and Ginny get together (Dean breaks up with her, and Harry's right there to comfort her) The next post was how it was going to end (not very long, but I like it)


	11. Love and Doubts

It had all come down to that one moment, when each of the four had decided who was right. Now, sitting around the fire on the first day of Christmas break, something felt right. Harry and Ginny sat on a log right next to the fire, there love like the flame rising before them. Ron was leaning against a tree root a few feet from the fire, both arms around Hermione, sitting on his knee. They took comfort in the shadow, like a blanket, shielding them from the face of Mrs. Weasley peeking out from the window. Both couples were just sitting, Harry and Ginny side by side, their arms around each other.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione leaned back into the strong figure of her boyfriend and sighed. Why had he picked her? She knew that over the summer he had grown more attractive, and she had noticed all the girls swooning over him in school, he could have had any of them, but he picked her. Why? And why had she chosen him? She thought. In her first year she had hated the boy she had met on the train, when had she grown to love him? And how could it be that she, who was so bad with boys, had somehow found the one that loved her back? Why him? Why her?

Ron, feeling his girl relax into his arms, grinned. How had he gotten a girl like her? Why would a girl as smart and logical as she, want a boy like him? A troublesome slacker boy? It seemed unorthodox, but she had chosen him. Sow what if he had a big family, or if everything he owned were hand-me-downs? Right now he felt like the luckiest guy on the planet. And her! It wasn't like she was a model or anything, certainly the other guys didn't notice her, _Of course, they're all crazy _he thought, but somehow, she was the prettiest woman on Earth to him. Why did he somehow love the know-it-all girl he had thought would never have friends when they met? How come he had ignored the feelings he had known were there over the summer, the magic he had felt when they first had to kiss? Why her? Why him?

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ginny" Harry whispered in her ear.

"Yeah?"

"Why me?"

"What?"

"Why did you choose me? You could have had any other guy..."

"I didn't want any other guy." She replied shortly. "I love _you_ Harry. There's just something about you that makes me weak whenever I see you, makes me happy every time I hear your name! Get butterflies in my stomach every time I talk to you! I guess it's love. And what about you? You're famous! Take your pick, everyone wants you!"

"Well, hopefully not the blokes" Ginny giggled softly, he loved that soft, tinkling laugh. "But I love you. I can't explain it, I just do. Something about you make me feel like I'm flying when I'm with you, and I never want to come down."

Ginny felt herself tearing up, "I love you Harry."

"I love _you_ Gin." Smiling and touched, they moved closer and shared a soft kiss.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Listening to their friends talking a few feet off, voicing the some concerns that Ron and Hermione were feeling themselves somehow resolved their doubts. Of course they were still there; they would always be there, underneath, those questions. But they wouldn't think about them any more that night. Hermione turned her head to face Ron, only to find that he was looking down at her as well. Smiling, she stretched up to give him a small kiss.

"What was that for?" he grinned down at her.

"Just 'cause I love you."

The famous lopsided grin erupted on his face "Right back at'cha babe." She leaned back, her smile more of a grin now, and they stayed in happy silence for a long time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The doubts that they had all had that night seemed so hard, why were they there? Well, even a genius like Hermione couldn't figure this one out, but maybe it was necessary to think those things. After all, how do you know if you truly love a person unless you look at them every once in a while and think, why you?

* * *

yeah, it is sappy, and probably way out of character, so, sorry, but I wanted to write this, please don't come kill me while I sleep because I realize it may be... well is not exactly incharacter for some of them.. so... yeah. sorry, and goodbye! thanks to everyone who reviewed, you all rock 


End file.
